DRABBLES!
by TimeWasters
Summary: Just a few random drabbles about our favourite characters...
1. Chapter 1

_**Kyouko-nnn!**_

 **Kyouko: Yuruyuri is starting! Hehe I always wanted to say that!**

 **Akari: hey! That's my job!**

 **Kyouko: *blink blink* Job? I didn't know you had a Job...**

 **Me: WELCOME TO DRABBLES! These drabbles are about random things that I randomly came up with. You can read these as shippings or just normal friendship.**

 **Kyouko: Ooo, me and Chinatsu?**

 **Me: probably not...**

 **Akari: Timewasters does not own Yuruyuri!**

 **...**

 **How Posh People Eat vs Normal vs Me**

The student council and the amusement club were both at a restaurant eating pizza.

Half of the group had their pizza cut up in tiny squares and were eating it with chopsticks.

Half of the group were eating it with their hands. (The normal way)

And Kyouko was pretending to be a dog and eating it.

 **...**

 **Me: yep... that's it... Considering this was a short one, I'll do TWO drabbles at once! (Separate chapters)**

 **Kyouko: how many drabbles do you have?**

 **Me: a little over ten...**

 **Akari: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Akariiiin~**_

 **Akarin: Yuruyuri is starting!**

 **Kyouko: you have over ten drabbles, but you're only going to publish two?**

 **Me: of course! I want reviews after all!**

 **Kyouko: hm... One chapter for you is 1,000 words. Shouldn't you publish 1,000 words worth of drabbles?**

 **Me: ten?**

 **Kyouko: more like five maybe...**

 **Me: fine!**

 **Akarin: Timewasters does not own Yuruyuri.**

 **...**

 _Sakurako and Himawari_

 **...**

 **Crushes**

Sakurako and Himawari were both in class, Sakurako asking the bluenette if she could come over to help her with her homework. (More like _demanded_ her to _do_ her homework...)

Sakurako then took a very deep breath and proceeded to yell, "Listen up everyone! Himawari has a crush on-"

She was cut off by Himawari's menacing glare.

"I have a crush on _who_?" She demanded in a tone that dared her to say something.

 **...**

 **Me: I got a lot of drabbles either about Sakurako and Himawari or Kyouko.**

 **Kyouko: any requests?~**

 **Me: I got a request! Review!**

 **Kyouko: I got a request! Me and Chinachu~**

 **Me: *evil glint* I got one, but sadly that one will have to be published in the near future.**

 **Kyouko: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Akariiiin~**_

 ***silence***

 **Me: hm... she's gone?**

 **Kyouko: then** _ **I'll**_ **have to-**

 **Me: Yuruyuri is starting!**

 **Kyouko: *cries in corner***

 **Me: I don't own Yuruyuri!**

 **...**

 _Kyouko and Yui_

 **...**

 **Flirting- The Kyouko Way!**

Kyouko and her apprentice were hiding behind a wall, spying on Yui.

"Alright, Sakucchan, I will teach you how to flirt. But before I do, you have to answer this one question." Kyouko told her apprentice.

"Yes, master!" Sakurako saluted.

"Who is it that you want to flirt with?" Kyouko asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sakurako then blushed and choked on her own saliva.

"*cough cough* no *cough* one!"

"Ah, I see. You just want to get _all_ the ladies!" Kyouko chuckled.

Before Sakurako could reply, Kyouko hushed her.

"Yui's walking this way!"

When Yui was about to turn the corner, Kyouko jumped out of hiding.

"Heyyy, Yui-kins!" Kyouko greeted, attempting to throw herself at her victim, who dodged at the last second, making the attacker crash into the wall.

"Kyouko." Yui stated, acknowledging her.

As soon as Kyouko recovered, which was quick, she turned to Yui and said in a rather dramatic voice, "Did you just fart... cause you blew me away!"

Yui stared at her blankly as Sakurako watched with stars in her eyes.

Yui pulled a Harisen from out of nowhere and wacked Kyouko over the head with it. She then walked away.  
 **...**

 **Me: That one was longer! 200 words! (Ish)**

 **Kyouko: And it was about me!**

 **Chinatsu: *glaring* Kyou-ko!**

 **Kyouko: uh... got to run! BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Akar-**_

 **Me: This is a three line drabble based on a song!**

 **Kyouko: ok?**

 **Me: sh! These author notes can't be longer than the drabble!**

 **...**

 **Put Your Hands Up!  
**  
Kyouko barged through the door singing/yelling, "EVERYBODY IN LOVE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Nobody, except Kyouko, put their hands up.

"You guys are no fun!"  
 **...**

 **Me: ...**

 **Kyouko: seriously, you're that serious?**

 **Me: *nods wordlessly***

 **Kyouko: bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Akariiiin~**_

 **Me: this ones longer! Make as much noise as u want!**

 **Akari: you interrupted my introduction!**

 **Me: don't worry about that. Hey where's Kyouko?**

 **Akari: Timewasters does not own Yuruyuri!**

 **...**

 _Sakurako, Himawari, Kyouko and Yui_

 **...**

 **Chickens and Tomatoes...  
**  
Himawari and Yui were cooking dinner for their friends.

"Hurry up, Booby monster, I'm hungry!" Sakurako called from the kitchen.

"Be patient!" The bluenette called back.

As soon as dinner was finished, they were all in their PJs.

"Mm! Smells good!" Kyouko stated, rubbing her tummy.

They had Chicken and Tomatoes.

"Huuuh?" Sakurako looked at the chefs.

"What's this supposed to mean?!" Kyouko exclaimed.

Sakurako was dressed in her chicken PJs while Kyouko was dressed in her Tomato PJs.

"This is cannibalism!"

 **...**

 **Me: any requests?**

 **Akari: more of me!**

 **Me: ... maybe...**

 **Both: BYE!**


End file.
